Garage organization is, for some, a difficulty of home ownership. The struggle to organize multiple tools and other items of greatly varying shapes and sizes has led to innovations is garage storage systems. Many systems are based on the concept of creating an overhead floor or extended shelf on which to store things. This overhead floor or extended shelf is often convenient for items that are not frequently used, but is inadequate for items that are frequently accessed, especially for tools. Tools are generally stored in convenient, ground-based boxes or cabinets. These boxes, drawers, or cabinets create inconveniences for power tools that are regularly used; opening the drawer or cabinet, then finding the power outlet, plugging the power tool in, then turning the power tool on and using it, finally when finished with the power tool it needs to be unplugged and placed back in the drawer. Instead of storing power tools on the ground or on a work bench, it is preferable to store them in out of the way locations while still having easy access to the tools. This is especially true of tools such as power cords, lights, compact lifters and many others. The increased prevalence of smart devices and remote control of many devices amplifies the need to find out-of-the-way storage with easy access. There is, therefore, room for improvement in garage organization solutions.